


So Darkness I Became

by scbr



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- เรื่องนี้เหมือนเป็นภาคต่อของ [<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4446287">And by virtue fall</a>] ค่ะ แต่อ่านแยกกันก็ได้~<br/>- ชื่อเรื่องมาจากเพลง Cosmic Love ของ Florence + The Machine<br/>- เป็น headcanon เราเองว่าดาร์กลอร์ดมีพาลันเทียร์ (ที่ขโมยมาจากท่านเฟฯน่ะแหละ ฮา)<br/>- คราอัคเป็นชื่อมั่วๆ อยากให้ออร์คกับเซารอนยุคแรกดูประหลาดต่างดาว ต่างจากมนุษย์ในหลายแง่ แต่ก็ยังมีความเป็นบุตรแห่งเอรูอยู่ เลยอาจมีอะไรแทรกแบบแปลกๆ หน่อยฮับ<br/>- คืออยากให้เรือของเออาเรนดิลโดนปลุกเสกกลายเป็นยานรบเดสทรอยเออร์ เอ้อ เอ้อ (สักพักคงพัฒนาเป็นยานอวกาศ...) เพราะตอนอ่านรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นเรือบินนี่นาแต่ทำไมรบได้ด้วย กร๊ากก #วาร์ดาเดอะลาสต์บอส<br/>- ว่าจะเขียนต่ออีกบทนึง (จริงๆ คือเลาก็ชอบ Eonwe/Sauron...) แต่แอบยาวเลยแบ่งครึ่ง :D</p></blockquote>





	So Darkness I Became

 

บานประตูปราการปิดลงอย่างรวดเร็วตามมาด้วยเสียงฝีเท้าย่ำกรูอย่างไร้ระเบียบจากทั่วทุกทิศ ปลายค้อนในมือของท่านเต็มไปด้วยเศษหนังปนโลหิตข้นไหลหยดเป็นทาง ท่านขว้างมันออกไปทางกลุ่มทหารที่ยืนอออย่างไร้ประโยชน์ข้างประตู ถอดหมวกเกราะออกจากศีรษะแล้วโยนส่งให้ข้ารับใช้ใกล้ตัว  

“นายท่าน เจ้าพิภพอยู่บนภูผา” คราอัครายงานด้วยเสียงแหบพร่าจับใจความได้ยาก นิ้วมือแบนยาวบิดเบี้ยวทั้งสิบสองนิ้วสาละวนกับการปลดชิ้นส่วนเกราะที่เหลือของท่านอย่างว่องไว ไอร้อนฉ่าแผ่ออกเป็นวงกว้างเมื่อท่านกลับคืนสู่ร่างประจำ เสียงกระดูกลั่นเปาะตามจังหวะขยับกาย  

พลันหนึ่งในข้ารับใช้กลับหยุดชะงักลังเล ดวงตาสีดำเบิ่งกว้างราวหลุมดำขนาดใหญ่บนใบหน้า ท่านตวัดมองรอยบุบทะลุบนแผ่นเหล็กในมือของพวกมันก่อนฉุกคิดขึ้นมาได้ อาการเสียดแทงแล่นปลาบแทบจะทันที 

สายลมสีขาว...สายลมสีขาวกลางสมรภูมิ ท่านทาบฝ่ามือแนบข้างลำตัวพลางสบถอย่างขึ้งโกรธด้วยถ้อยคำแสนหยาบห้วนดำทมิฬ สาปส่งศัตรูให้พินาศสิ้นเมื่อปลายนิ้วแตะต้องของเหลวสีเข้มที่หลั่งทะลักชโลมเสื้อจนชุ่มโชก  

บริวารทุกตนถอยห่างอย่างรู้งาน เสียงจอแจถูกแทนที่ด้วยความเงียบงัน ท่านเอียงศีรษะอย่างครุ่นคิด ไขว่คว้า ควานหาอรรถานุภาพซึ่งยามนี้เลือนรางบนปลายขอบความทรงจำ ถ้อยคำเหล่านั้นถอยหนีจากการครอบครอง ดึงดัน ยื้อยุดกับท่านจนต้องฝืนออกแรงกระชาก ขาดวิ่นเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อย ชิ้นส่วนเล็กๆ ลอยละล่องห่างออกไปไกลเกินเอื้อม ท่านหลับตาลงอย่างเหน็ดเหนื่อย จับกุมและเก็บรักษาส่วนสำคัญที่คว้าเอาไว้ได้อย่างแน่นหนา 

ใจความสำคัญเท่านั้นที่มีประโยชน์ เวลาไม่เอื้ออำนวยให้ใส่ใจกับเศษเสี้ยวที่เสียหายและหมดค่าไปแล้ว  

ท่านรวบรวมมัน ปรุงแต่งมันขึ้นเป็นคีตานุภาพแห่งการรังสรรค์ก่อนปล่อยให้มันไหลไปตามกระแสสัมผัส ถักทอผสานกันจนกว่าอาการผิดแผกบนร่างจะเบาบางลงและหลงเหลือเพียงรอยบากจากคมดาบศักดิ์สิทธิ์ ท่านแตะเปลือกผิวที่ลอยเด่นนั้นพลางส่งเสียงฮัมอย่างรับรู้ สิ่งนี้คือบาดแผลที่เกิดจากเจตน์จำนงแท้และเกินกำลังรักษา _เอออนเวไม่เคยพลาด_

คำเตือนนี้จะติดกายท่านไปอีกนาน ประหนึ่งข้อความทวงบุญคุณให้รำลึกถึงความปรานีอันฉาบฉวย แต่ทว่าประกาศกแห่งมานเวยังไม่ต้องการชีวิตท่าน...อย่างน้อยก็เพียงเฉพาะในยามนี้ 

บรรดาข้ารับใช้ปรากฎตัวขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับอ่างน้ำและเศษผ้าทำความสะอาด ท่านปลดเสื้อตัวเก่าส่งให้คราอัคผู้ก้าวถอยกลับไปยืนรอรับคำสั่งตามเดิม 

เจ้าพิภพอยู่บนภูผา 

ธังโกโรดริมยังคงตั้งตระหง่าน อังก์บันด์ยังคงยืนหยัด...แม้ว่าคงเป็นเช่นนี้ได้อีกไม่นาน  

คราบโลหิตและเขม่าควันบนผิวกายถูกชำระล้างออกอย่างหยาบลวก แต่ในไม่ช้าท่านจะต้องออกสู่สมรภูมิอีกครั้งแม้ว่ากองทัพอนธการจะต้านศึกได้ดีและนานกว่าที่คาดการณ์ไว้ อังคาลากอนนำฝูงมังกรได้อย่างน่าชื่นชม เพลิงประลัยกัลป์ผลาญแผ่นดินราบเป็นหน้ากลองทั้งยังสร้างเงาข่มขวัญมืดทะมึนบนท้องฟ้า  

เหล่าวาลาเลาคาร์กลับขาดวินัยอย่างน่ารังเกียจหลังไร้ผู้นำอย่างก็อธม็อก ท่านโคลงศีรษะอย่างขุ่นเคือง _เจ้ามันโง่เง่า_ การตายด้วยน้ำมือของพรายชั้นต่ำเป็นเรื่องน่าอัปยศ 

แต่ถึงกระนั้นท่านตระหนักดีว่าสงครามยืดเยื้อถึงเพียงนี้ด้วยเหตุใด ไม่ใช่ทุลคัสหรอกหรือที่เป็นผู้นำสงครามในกาลก่อน วาลาร์ผู้กราดเกรี้ยว ผู้ทำลายปราการน้ำแข็งจนพังพินาศด้วยพละกำลังมหาศาลและมีชัยเหนือเจ้าพิภพ เพราะทุลคัส ท่านจึงต้องแบกรับภาระนำพาบริวารผู้รอดชีวิตฝ่ากองซากปรักหักพังของแดนอุดร ออกแรงลงรากสร้างอาณาจักรนี้ขึ้นตามลำพัง เฝ้ารอผู้เป็นนายกลับมาอย่างเดียวดาย  

ท่านทบทวนเรื่องนี้มาแล้วหลายคราเพราะสายลมสีขาวในสงครามครั้งนี้ สายลมสีขาว...เอออนเวมาที่นี่ ยกไพร่พลมาแทบหมดทั้งวาลินอร์ มานเวเลือกสุนัขคาบสาสน์เป็นแม่ทัพใหญ่ด้วยจุดประสงค์ที่ท่านไม่อาจล่วงรู้ เหล่าพลานุภาพพร้อมจะสละทุกสิ่งบนทวีปนี้รวมทั้งสรรพชีวิตของทุกผองเผ่า ยินยอมให้ทุกอย่างทลายราบพนาสูญ 

ท่านจุ่มมือลงในภาชนะและมองดูน้ำหิมะสกัดแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเข้ม  

แผ่นดินนี้จะล่มสลาย  

พริบตาถัดมา ท่านคว้าเสื้อคลุมมาจากมือของคราอัค อาจมีเหล่าบริวารบางตนทันได้แลเห็นชายผ้าสีดำปลิวสะบัดพร้อมกับเงาของนายรองแห่งอังก์บันด์บนขั้นบันไดที่วนขึ้นสู่ชั้นสูงสุดของยอดปราการ 

 

* 

 

ไอหมอกเย็นจัดของธังโกโรดริมชวนให้รำลึกได้ว่าบนยอดผาปราศจากยามลาดตระเวนมานานแล้ว การตรวจตราหละหลวมนับแต่นักโทษรายสุดท้ายหายตัวไปและทิ้งโครงกระดูกมืออันแห้งกรังไว้แทนที่  

ท่านกระชับรอยแยกของเสื้อคลุมเข้าหากันเพื่อต้านแรงลมกรรโชกกับสะเก็ดน้ำแข็ง เส้นสายสีเทาสลับริ้วแดงฉานโอบล้อมรอบอาณาจักรของท่าน...ของท่านและผู้เป็นใหญ่ มีเพียงจุดดำเล็กย่อยกระจัดกระจายและหยุดออที่หน้าประตูใหญ่ดุจฝูงมดปลวก ท่านเหลือบมองเบื้องบน แสงสีขาวเงินราวอสนีบาตกำลังกระพริบวาบภายในกลุ่มควันดำทึบ 

หากจำเป็นต้องสละอังก์บันด์... 

หากจำเป็นต้องสละอังบันด์ ท่านต้องไปทางตะวันออก  

พายุพิโรธพัดโหมหอบเถ้าธุลีกับเศษหินขึ้นลอยคว้างในอากาศ แต่ทว่าสุดสายตาเบื้องหน้าท่าน ณ จุดสูงสุดของภูผาโลกันตร์ สรรพสิ่งรอบด้านกลับหยุดนิ่งไม่ไหวติง  

“นายท่าน” 

เหนือศีรษะของเมลคอร์ว่างเปล่า ปราศจากลำแสงกร้าวของหายนะแห่งโนลดอร์ ล้อมกรอบด้วยความมืดกับเส้นสายที่แปรเปลี่ยนตามกระแสอารมณ์ โครงหน้าด้านข้างเผยให้เห็นรอยบากใต้ดวงตาอย่างเด่นชัด รอยแผลนั้นมักโลดแล่นภายใต้แสงอัคคีหรือในยามบันดาลโทสะ...เช่นที่ท่านสัมผัสได้ว่าพลังนั้นกำลังแตะเรี่ยขอบและพร้อมโหนขึ้นเป็นกระแสพายุคลั่งได้ทุกขณะ  

แต่ทว่าเจ้าชีวิตของท่านกลับสงบนิ่งอย่างประหลาด คล้ายคาดการณ์สิ่งซึ่งอยู่ห่างออกไปจากที่นี่และไกลออกไปในอนาคต นิ่งเงียบอย่างครุ่นคิด ทั้งที่ขุ่นเคืองและคงมิอาจบรรยายเป็นรสอื่นได้นอกจากขื่นขม ดวงตาของเมลคอร์จ้องตรงไปยังกลุ่มก้อนเมฆขนาดใหญ่ก่อนยกมือขึ้นเผยดวงศิลา มือนั้นหุ้มเกราะที่สร้างรูปนิ้วยาวเรียวและแหลมคมดั่งกรงเล็บของเดรัจฉาน  

เมลคอร์ผู้ยินดีต่อการเป็นอสูร ห่มคลุมร่างด้วยเกราะเงาทมิฬแห่งห้วงอนันต์ 

ท่านรับดวงศิลามาจากเจ้าชีวิต พื้นผิวเรียบร้อนกรุ่นแสดงภาพของกลุ่มควันหนาทึบและความเคลื่อนไหวภายในนั้น สงครามเวหาครั้งสุดท้ายของอินทรีและมังกรยังคงดำเนินไปอย่างต่อเนื่อง แต่บัดนี้โธรอนดอร์ได้พุ่งเข้าจิกทึ้งดวงตาอังคาลากอน เสียงร้องของมังกรมหากาฬกู่ก้องอึงอลลงมาให้ได้ยินถึงเบื้องล่าง  

บนฟ้าปรากฎลำแสงสว่างวาบ ท่านเบือนหน้าเข้าหาร่างของผู้เป็นใหญ่เพื่อหลบแสงที่อาบทอทั้งแผ่นดินไปด้วยสีขาว ชั่วขณะนั้น การเคลื่อนไหวทั้งหมดหยุดลง ดวงจิตของท่านจับต้องความรู้สึกแปลกประหลาด คลื่นความกลัวก่อตัวแล้วถาโถมเข้าใส่ และเมื่อนาวาล่องเมฆาเปล่งแสงแห่งการทำลายล้างอีกครั้ง สำนึกของท่านยิ่งหมุนคว้างปั่นป่วน นาวาที่ขับเคลื่อนโดยนาวิกผู้ประดับหายนะแห่งโนลดอร์ อาวุธของวาร์ดา...อาวุธสำคัญของเหล่าพลานุภาพในการกำจัดอนธการ 

เสียงระเบิดดังสนั่นหวั่นไหว 

“เจ้าจะทรยศข้า” 

เงาวูบหนึ่งก่อตัวขึ้นตรงหน้าพร้อมแรงสั่นสะเทือนในโสตประสาท ท่านขบกรามแน่น สะกดเสียงร้องขณะตั้งรับกับการรุกรานทางจิต กระแสเพลิงไหลผ่านทั่วสรรพางค์เมื่อเหล็กแหลมทั้งห้าปักลงบนกลางลำตัว  

กลิ่นเถ้าธุลีลอยกรุ่นกลางวายุ “ข้าไม่เคยทรยศท่าน” 

“เจ้าจะลงมือหากโอกาสมาถึง นั่นคือธาตุแท้ของเจ้า”  

เมลคอร์ขยับข้อมือ พลิกหมุน บิดคว้านราวกับต้องการกอบกุมสิ่งที่อยู่ภายในร่างของท่าน ไอเย็นเฉียบแล่นสลับกับกระแสร้อนระอุ ท่านมองตรงไปข้างหน้า ปลายนิ้วจิกลงบนดวงศิลาและยึดมันไว้ ตั้งมั่นกับกลไกที่ขับเคลื่อนชีวิตด้วยกำลังทั้งหมดที่มี ผ่านเปลือกหุ้มแต่ละชั้น ไล่เรียงจากสีแดงฉานจนถึงความมืดมิด 

ภาพตรงหน้ารางเลือนจนเหลือเพียงความว่างเปล่า  

“...ข้ายังต้องออกไปนำทัพ” 

คำของท่านเรียบลื่น หลุดรอดผ่านริมฝีปากในคราวเดียว การฝืนต้านกระแสธารแห่งอำนาจคือวิถีของท่านเสมอ  

แต่ทว่ามือหุ้มเกราะข้างนั้นถอนออกจากร่างของท่าน เส้นสายบนดวงหน้าของเจ้าพิภพเหยียดออกราวกับขบขันหรือพึงพอใจ ความเจ็บปวดจางลงอย่างเชื่องช้าและทิ้งไว้เพียงปากแผลเปิดที่ทำให้สัมผัสถึงเสื้อคลุมอันเปียกชุ่มที่แนบสนิทกับลำตัว  

ท่านถ่วงน้ำหนักลงบนฝ่าเท้าทั้งสอง หลุบมองรอยหยดของเหลวที่ฉาบเคลือบเหล็กกล้าและไหลตามปลายนิ้วแหลมคมไปกองรวมกันบนพื้นภูผา สีของมันดำเข้มหลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับหัตถ์แห่งจอมอสูร 

“อย่ามั่นใจนักว่าเอออนเวจะไม่สังหารเจ้า” 

“ข้าจะยังไม่คิดถึงเรื่องนั้น” ท่านพึมพำอย่างอ่อนล้าทว่าตรงไปตรงมาอย่างผิดวิสัยของท่าน “ข้ารู้แต่เพียงว่าเราต้องไปจากที่นี่”  

“ _เจ้า_ ต้องไปจากที่นี่” 

ท่านเงยหน้าขึ้น เข้าใจอย่างถ่องแท้ในยามที่นัยน์แห่งสุญภูมิทอดมองลงมา ผ่านเปลือกหุ้มกลไกและเปิดเผยตัวตนอันเปลือยเปล่า ท่ามกลางสะเก็ดหินดารดาษในห้วงอนธการอันไกลโพ้น ท่านคือจุดแสงอำพันแห่งการรังสรรค์โลก 

“ทรยศข้า แล้วเจ้าจะรอด”  

กระแสความหวาดหวั่นพัดผ่านตัวท่าน รุนแรงยิ่งกว่าพายุใดๆ บนยอดผาธังโกโรดริม ท่านหวนคิดถึงอรรถานุภาพที่บัดนี้ได้ถอยห่างออกไปไกลยิ่งกว่าเก่า สัมผัสของท่านหาได้รับรู้สิ่งอื่นใดนอกจากกลิ่นมอดไหม้ของเส้นอัคคีใต้พิภพที่คละเคล้ากับคาวโลหิต ดินแดนแสนไกลปรากฎขึ้นตรงหน้าท่านขณะไตร่ตรองถ้อยคำนั้น...แผ่นดินของเหล่าพลานุภาพ อาณาจักรแห่งการจองจำ 

“แต่ข้ากลับไปไม่ได้...” ลำคอของท่านแห้งผาก “ข้าทำไม่ได้”   

เมลคอร์เปล่งเสียงหัวเราะแทนคำตอบ แต่ท่านจะไม่มีวันได้ล่วงรู้ถึงที่มาหรือความหมาย ใบหน้าของท่านถูกกักกุมไว้ในมืออันชุ่มโชก กลิ่นฉุนเข้มของเถ้าธุลีกับโลหิตที่หลอมรวมเป็นหนึ่งยิ่งเด่นชัดและไม่อาจแยกออกจากกันได้ แต่ท่านรู้แล้วว่าจะต้องทำสิ่งใด  

ร่างอนธการโน้มตัวลง ริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าวแนบข้างศีรษะของท่าน “เจ้าต้องสร้างโลกใหม่ให้ข้า ไมรอน” 

 

* 

 

เหล่าบริวารจัดเตรียมอาวุธของเจ้าพิภพอยู่ภายในห้องบัลลังก์ ท่านสั่งการกับคราอัคก่อนไล่ทั้งหมดออกไป  

มงกุฎดำวางสงบอยู่บนแท่นสูง ท่านชำเลืองไปทางยกพื้น หายนะแห่งโนลดอร์ทั้งสองดวงถูกบดบังไว้ด้วยผ้าคลุมผืนใหญ่ มันดิ้นรนทอแสงอันริบหรี่ดุจดวงดาวไกลลิบในราตรี   

เสียงครืนครันกัมปนาทดังขึ้นจากภายนอกและตามด้วยแรงสั่นสะเทือนเลือนลั่น ปฐพีเดือดพล่าน ไอร้อนแผ่กระจายไปทั่วเมื่อผนังและพื้นหินแตกแยกออกเป็นทาง เศษหินและแท่งเหล็กแหลมขยับหลุดร่วงจากเพดาน ท่านเบี่ยงหลบแต่เมลคอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นและเปลี่ยนทั้งหมดเป็นผุยผงก่อนตกกระทบสู่เบื้องล่าง  

ท่านยกศิลาส่องหล้าขึ้นดูอีกครั้ง ภาพบนนั้นฉายแผ่นปีกดำขลับซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยแผ่บังนภาได้มิด อังคาลากอนหมดสิ้นเรี่ยวแรง เงามืดตะเกียกตะกายกลางอากาศ แล้วท่านก็ได้เห็นภาพดวงตามอดไหม้สิ้นแสงและแทบได้ยินเสียงพัดกระพือสลับกับเสียงเฮือกสุดท้ายเหนือเทือกเขา  

ภูผาถล่ม ธังโกโรดริมครวญคร่ำ อังก์บันด์ล่มสลาย 

เจ้าชีวิตของท่านลากฝ่าเท้าหุ้มเกราะหนักไปยังบัลลังก์มฤตยู บาดแผลนั้นไม่เคยจางหาย ท่านวางดวงศิลาลงบนแท่นหินข้างบัลลังก์ ก่อนเดินก้าวนำขึ้นไปเพื่อโน้มรวบทั้งผ้าคลุมและสิ่งที่ซ่อนอยู่ภายในนั้นมาถือไว้ เมื่อมองดูแท่นประทับสูงตระหง่านนั้นอีกครั้ง ท่านจึงหวนรำลึกถึงบรรพกาลเมื่อครั้งเก้าอี้ว่างเปล่า เหล็กคมกล้าทุกแท่งถูกจัดแต่งด้วยมือของท่านเอง ความทรงจำของวารวันเหล่านั้นล้วนถูกฝังอยู่บนพนัก...มหาคีตา ปราการน้ำแข็ง โคมคู่มอดไหม้และทวิพฤกษาอับแสง  

ท่านเฝ้ารอ มองดูมงกุฎอนธการครอบลงเหนือศีรษะเจ้าพิภพก่อนตัดสินใจเอื้อมมือขึ้นไปสัมผัสมัน เลี่ยงการจับต้องหายนะแห่งโนลดอร์ทั้งสองดวงนั้นและได้แต่เพียงเคลื่อนมือผ่านรอยบากจากคมมีดบนผิวเหล็กกับช่องว่างกลวงเปล่าอย่างอาลัย ท่านหมดโอกาสที่จะซ่อมแซมมันแล้ว 

เสียงโลหะกระทบกันสลับกับเสียงแตรศึกดังแว่วมาจากที่ไกลออกไป และกำลังใกล้เข้ามา  

 

* 

 

หมอกควันปกคลุมทุกแห่งหน ไม่อาจบอกได้ว่าเดินทางมานานเพียงใดแล้ว ท่านสังหารทุกสิ่งที่ขวางทาง โดยเฉพาะฝูงบริวารที่แตกขบวนหลบหนีออกจากสนามรบ ท่านฟาดลูกเหล็กซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าจนกะโหลกของพวกมันแตกละเอียด ทุกครั้งที่ปฐพีคำรามก้อง ซากศพตรงหน้ายิ่งแหลกเหลว ทิ้งคราบโลหิตสีดำเป็นทางยาว  

แต่ราวกับกองทัพทั้งโลกกำลังจดจ่ออยู่กับแดนเหนือ ไม่มีผู้ใดหยุดท่านไว้แม้แต่คนเดียว  

ท่ามกลางหมอกหนากับอากาศเย็นจัด ท่านหยุดเมื่อสัมผัสถึงไอมรณะจากอาชาตัวนั้น ดึงรั้งมันไว้เพียงเพราะรอบด้านปราศจากพาหนะอื่นใดมาทดแทน ท่านเลือกถ้ำแห่งหนึ่งกลางหุบเขาลึกเป็นที่พักชั่วคราว โดดลงจากหลังม้าแล้วควานมือลงในย่ามที่ติดตัวมาแต่แล้วปลายนิ้วกลับแตะถึงลูกแก้วเย็นเฉียบ 

ท่านหยิบมันออกมาถือไว้ ประหลาดใจที่ได้พบว่ามันติดตามท่านมาถึงที่นี่ หรือว่าท่านเป็นผู้นำมันออกมาจากห้องบัลลังก์กันแน่ ท่านเลิกใส่ใจกับข้อสงสัยพรรค์นั้น ศิลาส่องหล้าดวงนี้จะมีประโยชน์ในกาลข้างหน้า  

เนื้อผิวของมันอุ่นขึ้นทีละน้อย เงาแดงฉานแผ่ขยายออกเป็นวงก่อนฉายภาพบิดเบี้ยว สลัวราง ไร้สุ้มเสียง... 

ท่านผลักไสมันกลับลงที่เก่า ปล่อยให้ความมืดโอบล้อมมันไว้ดังเดิม. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- เรื่องนี้เหมือนเป็นภาคต่อของ [[And by virtue fall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4446287)] ค่ะ แต่อ่านแยกกันก็ได้~  
> \- ชื่อเรื่องมาจากเพลง Cosmic Love ของ Florence + The Machine  
> \- เป็น headcanon เราเองว่าดาร์กลอร์ดมีพาลันเทียร์ (ที่ขโมยมาจากท่านเฟฯน่ะแหละ ฮา)  
> \- คราอัคเป็นชื่อมั่วๆ อยากให้ออร์คกับเซารอนยุคแรกดูประหลาดต่างดาว ต่างจากมนุษย์ในหลายแง่ แต่ก็ยังมีความเป็นบุตรแห่งเอรูอยู่ เลยอาจมีอะไรแทรกแบบแปลกๆ หน่อยฮับ  
> \- คืออยากให้เรือของเออาเรนดิลโดนปลุกเสกกลายเป็นยานรบเดสทรอยเออร์ เอ้อ เอ้อ (สักพักคงพัฒนาเป็นยานอวกาศ...) เพราะตอนอ่านรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นเรือบินนี่นาแต่ทำไมรบได้ด้วย กร๊ากก #วาร์ดาเดอะลาสต์บอส  
> \- ว่าจะเขียนต่ออีกบทนึง (จริงๆ คือเลาก็ชอบ Eonwe/Sauron...) แต่แอบยาวเลยแบ่งครึ่ง :D


End file.
